


AMERICA'S HERO TIES THE KNOT!

by celaenos



Series: peggy!cap au verse [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Mixed Media, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celaenos/pseuds/celaenos
Summary: lesbians and bi-icons, and superhero weddings, oh my.





	AMERICA'S HERO TIES THE KNOT!

**Author's Note:**

> three years later, will i actually continue this series???
> 
> who fucking knows but endgame gave me some feelings. so i'm preparing the thing i was gonna do 3 years ago just in case????????
> 
> ETA: i added captions for the images, bc i noticed not all of them show up always on all browsers. so just in case!

[ _Caption:_ Tweet from the NY Times: "Peggy Carter, best known as Captain America, marries actress Angela Martinelli in private ceremony surrounded by friends, family, and fellow Avengers."]

 

[ _Caption:_ Tweet from The Washington Post: "Captain America Wedding: Behind the Scenes."]

 

[ _Caption:_ Tweet from @everhart (Christine Everhart): "Captain America gets the girl. Good for her. (I always liked her better than Stark.)"]

 

[ _Caption:_ Tweet from Vanity Fair: "Well, it's official: Captain America ties the knot!"]

 

[ _Caption:_ Tweet from BroadwayWorld: "@amartinelli IS getting married today".]

 

[ _Caption:_ Tweet from @cap_bicon: "CAPTAIN AMERICA IS A QUEER ICON AND HER WIFE IS A GODDAMN BABE. HER WIFE!!!<3<3<3 WAHT A DAY!!!!"]

 

[ _Caption:_ Tweet from Buzzfeed: "10 Times Cap and Angie made us swoon."]

[ _Caption:_ Tweet from Teen Vogue: "Captain America and @amartinelli gave us the queer superhero wedding of our dreams."]

[ _Caption:_ Group Text Chat: 

Bobbi:"They both look ridiculously happy.

Natasha: "yeah, it's gross." 

Bobbi: "Nat, don't be a dick. Everyone knows you're the happiest person for them of all of us, probably." 

Natasha: "Not true." 

Sharon: "Babe, you're not fooling fucking anyone." 

Natasha: "Sharon, go congratulate your aunt and leave me alone."]

[ _Caption:_ Tweet from @mikeymarty (Mikey Martinelli): "my sister just shoved chocolate cake into captain america's face."]

[ _Caption:_ Text Message Chat: 

Sam: "did peggy just throw pasta at angie?" 

Darcy "#relationshipgoals." 

Sam: "?????" 

Darcy: "#blessed." 

Sam: "wtf???" 

Darcy: "#fuckoff." 

Sam: "darcy, you are the most confusing person i know." 

Darcy: "#blessed."]

[ _Caption:_ Tweet from PinkNews: "Broadway's Angie Martinelli and America's favorite Captain tie the knot. Here's a look back at what we know of their relationship so far: spoilers, lots of aliens."]

[ _Caption:_ Tweet from @cap_bicon: "I'M STILL SCREAMING"]

[ _Caption:_ Tweet from @cap_bicon: “apparently she shoved cake in cap's face and apparently cap threw pasta at her backk. yall. i love them so much"]

[ _Caption:_ Tweet from @julesbee: "i'm so happy for ppl i'm literally never gonna meet and i don't care one bit. #capwedding"]

[ _Caption:_ Group Text Chat: 

Lucca: "Guys, Ang's married." 

Gino:"Guys, Eddie's crying."

Eddie: "Fuck you, Gino." 

Lucca: "Ma's crying too." 

Gino: "It's her kid's wedding, she's supposed to cry. Brothers are supposed to be chill and drink a bunch." 

Mikey: "That's sexist and stupid and Eddie can cry all he wnts." 

Lucca: "Mikey, you're right. But also, shut the fuck up."]

[ _Caption:_ Tweet from BroadwayWorld: “…love, I hear, makes you smile a lot" Inside Angela Martinelli and Peggy Carter's fabulous wedding."] 

[ _Caption:_ Tweet from @amartinelli: "finally<3“]


End file.
